The present invention relates to a fastener driver and extension.
Fastener drivers can be used to rotate fasteners, including nuts, bolts, screws, and the like. Fastener drivers, such as sockets, typically include a socket or driver and a handle that rotates the socket. In some applications, an extension is placed between the socket and the handle so that the user can access fasteners that are difficult to reach or where it is not possible or comfortable position the handle of the fastener driver close to the fastener. In other applications, deep sockets are used, often in applications where a nut is threaded onto a relatively long threaded rod and the rod must pass through the nut.